WB Kids Girlz: Monmouth
is a fantasy comic book series featuring characters from WB Kids, as well as the first one to be targeted for female audiences. It is being published by DC Comics. Synopsis In an alternative universe, the WB Kids Girls reside in a girls-only town in the middle of a desert called Monmouth, including two best friends. Characters Main *'Alexis Dolis '(Alexis Doll) - an adventurous teen girl who is the most loved citizen, as she has helped almost a lot of people, but can be selfish with jewels at times. Her favorite food from the desert is prickly pear. She is also Flatswood's assistant at her smoothie shop. *'Claire Ghostium '(Claire the Ghost) - a ghost girl who is Alexis's best friend. She helps Alexis and assists her for everything. Due to being a ghost, she is the only one who doesn't wear a skirt or pants, although has a belt; as well as the only one not to have a bellybutton. Got erased by Eddy in the Issue 20, and doesn't appear again until Issue 30 where she was restored by The Frostbite Croc via a invention he stolen from Dexter. Supporting *'Nessie the Ice Keeper' (Nessie) - a loch ness monster who guards the ice. It was soon revealed that she gets ice from a hidden icy world she discovered when first opened business. *'Arica: The Ruler of Monmouth' (Arica Monster) - A velociraptor-like cryptid who rules Monmouth. She is one of the only female citizens to wear a top that has sleeves (a gown in her case). Despite being a ruler, it was revealed that she did not ban boys, one of the previous rulers did. She is also a mother-figure to Alexis. *'Eric Endermonth' (Eric McEdderson) - a boy who is Arica's news guy, usually telling what events is going on. He and Mothman are the only boys allowed on Monmouth. *'Mothman Insectyear' (Mothman) - a moth who is the meat delivery guy. *'Flatswood' (Flatwoods Monster) - a monster who runs a smoothie shop where Alexis and Claire likes to hang out at, and where Alexis works at. *'Halie Seila' (Halie Seymour) - a teen girl who is Flatswood's assistant, also her adopted daughter. *'The Paintas,' consisting of: **'Ashton Painta' (Ashton Paintders) - TBD. **'Hannah Painta' (Hannah Paintders) - TBD. Her favorite food is revealed to be Corn Bread. **'Lagan Painta' (Lagan Paintders) - TBD. *'Collin' (Collin the Speedy Boy) - a boy who wears a travelling gown. He helps Alexis and Claire stopping Peppy and his gang from stealing their stuff. He gets his job done in a second each day. After helping Monmouth, he becomes a third boy to be allowed in the town anytime. *'Charlotte the Wanderer' (Charlotte Painex) - a witch who was kicked out of Monmouth and is now out for revenge. Later redeems after figuring out she was framed by Madame Sal in the end of the same issue, being accepted back to the town as a citizen. *'The Frostbite Croc' (The Croc) - a crocodile who is in charge of the ice realm, also appearing to be an archer. Starting off as an antagonist of his debut issue, he later had a change of heart after Nessie, Claire and Alexis saved his realm, and became Nessie's boyfriend. *'Dr. Unikitty '(Unikitty) - A unicorn/cat hybrid who's a therapist to help the ones that are hurt. *'Sheriff Ben '(Ben 10) - a sheriff who is the sheriff of Strageon. *'Mister Black Hat' (Black Hat) - a now former villain who TBD. Antagonists *'The Edsters', consisting of: **'Eddy' - a mischevious con artist who is the leader of the brothers, as well as the oldest. He usually comes up with plans to vandalize Monmouth as their revenge for banning boys, only for it to be usually blown up by Alexis, and sometimes Claire and the Paintas. **'Ed' - a boy who is the strongest, while also the dumbest. He is the mid-age brother. **'Edd "Double D"' - a smart kid. He is the youngest out of his brothers. *'Peppy the Bandit King' (Peppy Lion) - the self-claimed king of the Bandits. He is a far more comedic villain and mostly a selfish one. **'Zane' (Zane) - a Face Paint who is Peppy's best friend, as well as his trust-worthy teammate. **'Outlaw Jack '(Samurai Jack) - a man who is the smartest. Although scolds Peppy at times, he still does his demands. He obtains his beard. **'Demencia' (Demencia) - the only female in Peppy's gang and is pretty insane in general. *'Madame Sal' (Dr. Sal) - a former trusted member of the Monmouth who once lead the law until Claire discovers that she is corrupt, now living in a corrupt town she is a mayor in. She is one of the only female characters to wear pants. **'Shoney' (Shoney Paintders) - an axolotl who is Madame Sal's trusted pet/ally. *'Billy the Kid' (Billy) - a evil kid who wants to invade Monmouth as a boys-only town. In this comic, Billy is more smarter/intelligent and less idiotic. **'Flappy the Junior' (Flappy McFinger) - a finger/dove who is Billy's trusted sidekick. He appears to be more smarter than Billy the Kid. **'Dexter the Good Inventor' (Dexter) - a scientist kid who invents for Billy. His inventions usually fail thanks to Alexis for sabotaging his inventions. *'Chicken the Loser' - a chicken who is lost in the desert, wanting revenge on Arica for kicking him out and humiliating him. *'Markous' - a Enderman who wants to get Arica killed to take over Monmouth and make it a big boy city. *'Lola McBunnster' (Lola Bunny) - a figure who likes to smoke, being in charge of a group of orphaned kids that steal for her. *villain - TBD. Issues #''The Spicy Fruit'' - in the first issue, Alexis and Claire try to obtain a spicy fruit from the Edsters. #''The Alexis and The Bandit King'' - TBD. #''The Kid''' ''- TBD. #''The Traitorous Lady'' - TBD. #''The Edsters!'' - TBD. #''Billy the Kid and the Speedy Boy'' - TBD. Possible television adaption Due to the success, WB Animation and Cartoon Network Studios expressed interest in producing a television series adaption of the comic. Prequel In TBD, due to the success. DC Comics confirmed that there would be a prequel. '''Main source: WB Kids Boyz and Girlz: Return of Monmouth Gallery Alexis desert.png|Alexis Dolis Claire desert.png|Claire Ghostium Ashton Paintders (Desert).png|Ashton Painta Frostbite Croc.png|Frostbite Croc. Halie Seymour (Desert).png|Halie Seila Hannah Paintders (desert).png|Hannah Painta Eddy (Desert).png|Eddy Edster Trivia *Claire can actually talk in this comic. In addition, she doesn't have black eyes and her tree hair unlike in the cartoon. *This comic is basically a girls vs. boys comic, although there are some boy allies and some girl antagonists. *This comic contains desert fruits, both real life and fictional. This will also feature both real and fictional desert animals. **Also, the corn is actually the Monmouth's answer to wheat. *Billy is more smarter and less idiotic in this comic. *Shoney is more smarter, and somehow less comedic. *This is one of the few comics without main antagonists. **Although, due to the Edsters appearing often, they can be considered by fans as the main antagonists. *Out of all of the Girlz entries so far, this is the most popular. *''Mobs'' is the only licensed franchise to appear. *This is one of the comics where The Mystic Woods characters don't appear in. *Despite being set in the desert, there are electricity/electronics, mainly in Dexter's lab in Billy's hidden fort in the pyramid. *Despite being a family-friendly comic, there is one character that has a cigar on her mouth (Lola). *The fact that the Monmouth citizens use animals as employing animals is a reference to The Flintstones. *In this comic, the Eds are brothers. **Also, in this comic, Double D is referred as Edd. Category:WB Kids Girlz Category:WB Kids Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Comics Category:Archtive Partners Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas